<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Sixteen [Podfic] by greeniron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513907">Sweet Sixteen [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron'>greeniron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School Heroes [Podfic] [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like I could miss writing a Very Special Fic for Rodney's sixteenth birthday. This fits between chapters four and five of Junior Jumble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School Heroes [Podfic] [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/116686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Sixteen [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206540">Sweet Sixteen</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley">sardonicsmiley</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><a href="http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Sweet%20Sixteen.m4b">M4B </a> (3.7 MB)   |||     <a href="http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Sweet%20Sixteen.mp3">MP3</a> (6.1 MB)</p><p>Length: 7:06</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>